1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to devices now used in procedures culminating in the removal of deflated tires, either by power or hand operation, from vehicles of all types and sizes. This invention also relates to a specific arrangement of components that makes the apparatus portable and minimizes the efforts of the operator in the collapsing of the tire beads of heavy traction tires as used on ATV's, sometimes called "Dune Buggies".
2. Description of Prior Art:
The need for a portable device suitable for collapsing the beads of heavy traction tires of various sizes has long been existant. The hand operated tire tools in common use, while portable, are difficult to use on ATV tires by inexperienced operators. While such previously known devices have been successful to a degree, such known devices have not been fully acceptable for the specific services rendered by the present invention.